Pound Cake e Pumpkin Cake/Galeria
Segunda Temporada Os Bebês Cake Mr. Cake Pleases Fans With Pony Genetics S02E13.png Nurse Redheart babies trying S2E13.png Pinkie Pie carefully checking S2E13.png| Nurse Redheart mad at Pinkie S2E13.png| Mr. Cake can't be that bad S2E13.png|. Nervous Pinkie S2E13.png| Pound Cake sleeping S2E13.png| Pumpkin Cake asleep S2E13.png| Mr. Cake with diapers S2E13.png| Pumpkin & Pound Cake being adorable S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie singing to twins S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie to Pumpkin Cake S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie smiling at twins S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie time sure flies S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie you were born S2E13.png| Pumpkin Cake party hat S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie Monthiversary S02E13.png| Pinkie Pie fine finish S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie with pride S2E13.png| Play Time! S02E13.png| Pinkie Pie are you ready S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake pure joy S2E13.png| Pound Cake smiling ID S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie sweet smile S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie holding Pound Cake S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie I mean S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake all smiles S2E13.png| Baby Cakes laughing S2E13.png| Mr. Cake anypony hungry S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie big breakfast S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake open mouths S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake chowing down S2E13.png| Laughing Baby Cakes S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake too full S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie curious smile S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie what's happening S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|. Pinkie Pie all set now S2E13.png| Pound Cake trips S2E13.png| Pound Cake sees blocks S2E13.png| Pound Cake going to pound S2E13.png| Pound Cake obliterates tower of blocks S2E13.png| Pound Cake more pounding S2E13.png| Mrs. Cake catches Pound Cake S2E13.png| Mrs. Cake no pounding things S2E13.png| Pound Cake yes mommy S2E13.png| Pumpkin Cake having fun S2E13.png| Pumpkin Cake curious S2E13.png| PumpkinCake with talc powder S2E13.png| Mrs. Cake removes talc powder S2E13.png| Pumpkin Cake near sad face S2E13.png|. Mrs. Cake gasps! S2E13.png| Mrs. Cake great cinnamon sticks S2E13.png| Mr. & Mrs. Cake super alarmed S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie watching bad news S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie knows where this is going S2E13.png| Mr. Cake quick honeybun S2E13.png| Mr. Cake find a babysitter S2E13.png| Pound Cake happy no matter what S2E13.png| Mrs. Cake got you too S2E13.png| Mr. and Mrs. Cake hoping Fluttershy will foalsit for them S2E13.png| Mrs. Cake such short notice S2E13.png| Fluttershy you understand S2E13.png| Mr. & Mrs. Cake high hopes S2E13.png| Mr. & Mrs. Cake guess not S2E13.png| Caterpillar prevention S02E13.png| Mr. & Mrs. Cake see weird happening S2E13.png| Mr. & Mrs. Cake concerned S2E13.png| Mr. & Mrs. Cake perhaps Rarity S2E13.png| Mr. & Mrs. Cake hopeless sigh S2E13.png| How Can You Say No to Such Enthusiasm S02E13.png| Mr. & Mrs. Cake last choice S2E13.png| Mr. Cake forced sigh S2E13.png| Mr. Cake Pinkie Pie S2E13.png| Mr. Cake oh you S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie there goes Mrs. Cake S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie here comes Mr. Cake S2E13.png| Pumpkin Cake laughing S2E13.png| Mr. Cake now Pinkie S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie wow he's tense S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie eyes cake S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie quite the list S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie whoa! S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie catches herself S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie consider it done S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake saddened S2E13.png| Baby Cakes S2E13 Crying.png| Pinkie Pie look, look! S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake look where S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake is she serious S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin crying some more S2E13.png| Pumpkin Cake sweet mercy S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake crying again S2E13.png| Baby Cakes sitting at a table S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake watch what S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake okay weird S2E13.png| Pumpkin wants to eat S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake didn't get it S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie getting awkward S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake just no S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie kicks stuff away S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie as a pig S2E13.png| Pound Cake no words S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake almost agitated S2E13.png| Baby Cakes wondering what Pinkie is doing S2E13.png| Flour Power S02E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake cute laughing S2E13.png| Baby Cakes waiting for dinner S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie ooky dooky S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie eat up S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake what's this S2E13.png| Pound and Pumpkin Acting Cute S02E13.png| Baby Cakes S2E13 Eating.png| Pumpkin Cake getting something S2E13.png| Pumpkin Cake eating tablecloth S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie well not that S2E13.png| We eat food, not tablecloths S02E13.png| Pinkie Pie you eat food S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie being serious S2E13.png| Pumpkin Cake crying S2E13.png| Pound Cake mad S2E13.png| Pound Cake havoc incoming S2E13.png| Pound Cake smash! S2E13.png| Pound Cake still mad S2E13.png| Pound Cake going to cry S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie lookie here S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie flour again S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake blank expressions S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake loving it S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie all ready S2E13.png| Baby Cakes S2E13 About to run off.png| Pinkie Pie chasing Pumpkin Cake S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie wait get Pound Cake S2E13.png| Pumpkin Cake spots yummy towel S2E13.png| Pumpkin Cake eating a towel S2E13.png| Twins hiding in medicine cabinet S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake we're running S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie got ya! S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake she got us S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie you're going in S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie I win! S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie not anymore S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake really crying S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake ooh bubbles S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake more bubbles please S2E13.png| Pumpkin Cake getting a close up S2E13.png| Pumpkin Cake delighted S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake bubble is gone S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake not a good sign S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake more crying S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie things getting bad S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie with rubber ducky S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake what's that S2E13.png| Playing with a rubber duck S2E13.png Pinkie Pie have this S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake you're kidding right S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake bad sign incoming S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie bathing the babies S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie plan failed S2E13.png| Pound Cake breaks faucet S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie don't make me S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake we don't care! S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake what happened S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake happy! S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake wee fun S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie being stealthy S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake they know S2E13.png| Pound Cake laughing S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake get us! S2E13.png| Pound Cake looking out S2E13.png| Pumpkin Cake giggling S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie right there S2E13.png| Pumpkin Cake she found us S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie small growl S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie get over here S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake is it over S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake there's nothing S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie in diapers S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie she lost S2E13.png| Pound Cake jumping in crib S2E13.png| Pumpkin chomps chicken S2E13.png| Pumpkin Cake with chicken S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie Pound Cake S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie is a crib S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie on occasion S2E13.png| Pound Cake listening to scolding S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie delivering final word S2E13.png| Pound Cake okay S2E13.png| Pumpkin Cake happy enough S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie listen now! S2E13.png| Pumpkin Cake drops toy S2E13.png| Pumpkin Cake bit surprised S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie now you two S2E13.png| Pound & Pumpkin Cake we heard S2E13.png| Sleeping Baby Cakes S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie placing blanket S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie kisses Pumpkin Cake S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie kisses Pound Cake S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie sleep tight S2E13.png| Pumpkin Cake with toy chicken S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie setting her down S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie not sure S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie all right S2E13.png| Pumpkin Cake hey what's up S2E13.png| Pumpkin Cake and her chicken S2E13.png| Pound Cake on ceiling S2E13.png| Pound Cake oh yes S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie get down here S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie get you S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie young colt S2E13.png| Pound Cake I win S2E13.png| Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 1 S02E13.png| Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 2 S02E13.png| Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 3 S02E13.png| Pumpkin Cake eating a turtle plushie S2E13.png| Pound and Pumpkin Cake looking at Pinkie Pie S2E13.png| Pound and Pumpkin Cake about to cover themselves with flour S2E13.png| Pound and Pumpkin Cake covered in flour S2E13.png| Sleeping twins S2E13.png| Pinkie Pie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake look at sleeping twins S2E13.png| Pound Cake 'Pinkie!' S2E13.png| Pumpkin Cake 'Pie!' S2E13.png| Finalmente um Amigo Skeptical twins S2E18.png| Twins Giggle S02E18.png| Ponyville Confidencial The Cakes S2E23.png| Terceira Temporada Duelo Mágico Trixie City Hall S3E5.png| Quarta Temporada Orgulhosa Pinkie The Cake family in Ponyville S4E12.png Pinkie Pie with pacifier in her mouth S4E12.png Pound and Pumpkin Cake happy S4E12.png Filli Vanilli Twilight and friends in Sugarcube Corner crowd S4E14.png Quinta Temporada Um Pedaço da Vida Mr. and Mrs. Cake transporting Matilda's wedding cake S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png The Cakes arrive at the wedding S5E9.png Celestia and Luna look at each other S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png 'Crusaders of the Lost Mark' Diamond Tiara watching the Cake family S5E18.png Diamond envies the Cake family's happiness S5E18.png 'A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia' Pinkie slides down ladder S5E19.png Pinkie points at the mountain of cupcakes S5E19.png Mrs. Cake comes in S5E19.png Mrs. Cake holding a scroll S5E19.png Pinkie "Pretty impressive if I do say so myself" S5E19.png Mrs. Cake says Pinkie's name S5E19.png Mrs. Cake "while I pop to the supply room" S5E19.png Mrs. Cake "We've just received a very special order" S5E19.png Mrs. Cake "and the ingredients need to be perfect" S5E19.png Mrs. Cake worried; Pumpkin Cake squeals S5E19.png Pinkie "Okie-dokie-lokie!" S5E19.png Mrs. Cake "Thanks, dear!" S5E19.png Pinkie dizzy S5E19.png Pinkie face-plants on the scroll S5E19.png Pound Cake putting pacifier into Gummy's mouth S5E19.png Pinkie Pie hugging Pound Cake and Gummy S05E19.png Mrs. Cake "Oh, em, Pinkie" S5E19.png Mrs. Cake "It's top secret!" S05E19.png Mrs. Cake shushing Pinkie S05E19.png Mrs. Cake and Pumpkin Cake shushes Pinkie; Mrs. Cake backs up S5E19.png Pinkie "A top secret surprise?!" S5E19.png Pinkie "I have to keep the exciting news" S5E19.png Pinkie holding Pound and Pumpkin behind Twilight S5E19.png Pinkie annoyed that Twilight is taking so long S5E19.png Ponies share in the royal couple's happiness S5E19.png 'The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2' Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Mercadorias Aquarius My Little Pony Cast poster.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg EoH guidebook - Foal concept art by Lauren Faust.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens